User talk:Skipper733/MLN Elves
Old shop talk has been archived. list of people bought from us. *Joeman200 *German77 *skullkeepa14 *samdo994 *boidoh *leinardosmith. *Kohu *Rondio *drone7133 *PaulTheWall1995 *drogdo9 *denholm1999 *Legoguy1866 Copy this with the items you want And will return you're cost. Copy this code to the bottom in the talk secession to get you're items. Fixed Archive It worked Yay. I fixed it. -- 00:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!-- 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I added the store talk stuff and a news bar. Also I plan to make my 2,000 edit here! -- 00:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope you do it!-- 00:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :ME too We could be 2000 edit buddys.-- 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) You already have 2000 edits. -- 00:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh sorry I put it wrong, Any way I'm almost at 3000 edits... just about 400 edits to go...-- 00:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Wow you should have a Rfa!-- 14:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Just because he has alot of total edits doesn't mean he has alot of mainspace edits. Also just because you edit alot doesn't mean you would be a good admin. -- 22:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Cool A new talk!-- 00:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! and I was already on it but Leinardo beat me to it.-- 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh... Hehe -- 00:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Cool.-- 00:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah.... As a reward Leinardo will receive one of my fighters in the upcoming tournament-- 00:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What is that a best bee? -- 00:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :check :)-- 00:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm going to make my 600th edit here.-- 14:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) So far I'm making my 592nd edit.-- 14:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome!-- 21:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oops I didn't do it here. 700 will be here!-- 20:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :okay.-- 20:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well we both didn't make it.(Leinoadio).-- 21:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well :).-- 21:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Neb I get 5 nebs for ordering here. And also when can we do that neb thing where you block and I click? -- 00:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 2000 Say hey to Mr. 2000 edits!!! Sorry this wasn't my 2000 edit but very close. I was editing my user page and when I checked I had 2000 edits! Sorry well... Anyway I can put the 2000th edit award on my page! -- 08:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good job!!!-- 13:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) beavers can i get 100 bevers please--Denholm1999 (talk) 10:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 :Yep That would be 50 clicks. what do you need them for?-- 13:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) it is just for a module i am trying to make you only need 10 but it is so i can make lots and lots, also i am only rank 2 so it i will have to do it over two days is that ok--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Yeah Okay 100 beavers comin up.-- 13:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Order 1 Phantom Orchird and one Dino Scale.-- 00:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Comin up.-- 02:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) How many clicks?-- 22:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) need now I need them now please hurry I have already given you the clicks!-- 00:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I will send em right away!-- 02:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done.-- 02:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC)